


Losing the spark?

by PurpleMoonAboveUs



Series: GoT7AlphaXOmega [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Attempt at Humor, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Producer Im Jaebum | JB, Smut, Youngjae and Yugyeom are only refrenced sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonAboveUs/pseuds/PurpleMoonAboveUs
Summary: Jinyoung feels like his mate is seeing him only as the parent of the twins not as a lover anymore. How Jaebum feels though? Will Jinyoung be able to spice things up?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: GoT7AlphaXOmega [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Losing the spark?

**Author's Note:**

> I have three unfinished drafts, but I saw yesterday that Double surprise's two year anniversary is today and I could resist writing something small! I wrote it in two days without that much difficulty to be honest. I hope you enjoyed it!

They say that babies take away the romanticism from the couple and Jinyoung didn’t believe them. But after bearing twins, he changed his mind. Don’t blame him, he loves his boys to death and he was glowing in happiness on the first months, as Mark told him, but after that they started teething, crying in the middle of the night. Jinyoung was actually glad he took a leave from work, he was sure he wouldn’t balance taking care of two babies on his own.

Sure he had his family and Jaebum’s, but he wanted to raise them with his Alpha on his own, at least the first months on their lives. Jaebum was such a caring husband and mate, helping Jinyoung to the fullest, taking care of the chores when his Omega was busy with the babies and taking care of the babies so Jinyoung could rest. He also organized working from home three days of the week so he can stay with his mate. Jinyoung was a lucky man.

It’s close to a year since the birth of Jinbum and Jaeyoung and Jinyoung saw that he was missing some alone time with Jaebum. The babies are now calmer, but they started walking and boy are they unstoppable. Jinyoung has started working again from home and now the place is filled with baby laughs and naughty babies. Working and taking care of them is kind of a handful so he hadn’t taken so many authors this time, until the babies go to kindergarten.

Jaebum also has been at work and the Omega misses him terribly, it’s being a long time since they had a date on their own and the sex isn’t that frequent as well. It’s not easy when you have two sons waking up in the middle of the night because they saw a nightmare while you and your Alpha are going at it in the bedroom and your sons want to sleep with you and Dada because they are scared. Absolute mood killer.

Jaebum’s attention is now on the twins, so he spends time with them when he has a chance, since his schedule is hectic. He wants their sons not to complain that their father wasn’t present when they grow up. But Jinyoung misses him, he misses his cuddles, his pecks in the forehead and his mind blowing kisses that make the omega’s toes curl. At night the Alpha is too exhausted to do anything so he gives him a peck and falls asleep.

Time passed and it’s the twins’ birthday party. The parents didn’t even realize how fast time passed. The party was held in their backyard a breezy afternoon with barbeque and drinks. The couple’s families were present and of course the pack. Jinbum and Jaeyoung had lot of friends to play, their cousins and of course Tiger and Lion so the yard was filled with laughter.

“They grow so fast.” said Jinyoung sipping his drink.

“See, you understand that when you have children.” said Mark with a smile on his lips. “But you don’t look that happy Nyoungie, is something wrong?”

Jinyoung shook his head looking at his glass “Nothing is wrong, Mark hyung.”

“But it looks like something is bothering you, Jinyoung-oppa. It will still bother you if you don’t say it.” said Erica with a smile.

“Erica is right, you should tell us, hyung.” said Bambam nudging him.

Jinyoung looked at his husband who was on the grill with Jackson, Yugyeom and Youngjae. He was dressed impeccably as always with a grey shirt and black slacks. His hair was longer, since he didn’t cut them and Jinyoung wanted to tangle his fingers on the locks. Jinyoung bit his lip and sighed. When he turned to his friends they all looked at him with a puzzled look except from Mark. He looked like he knew what was wrong.

“Jinyoungie, have you and Jaebum spent time together alone? Without the babies.” said Mark.

“Not that much, Jaebum is busy with the schedule and he plays with the twins when he is free so they won’t complain when they are older that their dad wasn’t present in their upbringing.” said the man. “I feel like we have lost the spark you know.”

“You should tell him that hyung, as a couple you should talk about this stuff.” said Bambam.

“Bambam is right you should tell him, oppa.” said the woman.

“I don’t know.” said the man.

“You don’t want to sound like a bad parent saying that you want some alone time without the kids.” answered Mark straight to the point “I have been in that position too, after Lion was born. I love my son, but after I gave birth to him I thought that Gaga wasn’t interested in me as man anymore, I have lost my attraction. I didn’t say it to him for a long time and it started to affect our relationship. Jackson thought that he was at fault with his hectic schedule and started getting sad. One time I was at my limit and spilled the truth to him crying. Jackson looked puzzled at first and laughed at me, saying that to him I still was the sexiest person on earth and I was even more attractive to him now that we had a son. On our first day off, Jackson and I left Lion to my parents and went on a vacation and it was what we both needed. After that vacation I got pregnant with Tiger.” smiled the man. “I understand that is more difficult to you that you have twins but you have to talk to him, seduce him and cuddle him. I am sure he misses it too.”

That moment Jaebum appeared with a fork holding a piece on juicy steak. He gave his Omega a smile.

“Hey baby, you have to taste this. It is delicious.” said the man. “You guys have to wait a second; you will eat when we sit down. This is for my mate.”

With his heart fluttering, Jinyoung opened his mouth so Jaebum can feed him. The steak burst in his mouth and he could smell the charcoal from the grill.

“It’s so delicious, Bummie. You chose a great piece of meat to buy.” said the Omega and leaned to give him short kiss in the spur of the moment. When they pulled away Jinyoung could see that his eyes where sparkling and there also something different, something predatory, making Jinyoung shiver.

Jaebum blinked a few times like he was trying to escape his reverie “Okay, everyone it is time to eat.”

Jinyoung smiled as he saw Jaebum was approaching the table. Maybe seducing him will be fun.

\------------------------------------------------------------/////////////-------------------------------------------

“Is something on your mind leader?” asked Jackson chewing the straw of his iced coffee. They were at the studio working together for the new song.

“Huh?” said the man.

“You have been spacing a lot lately has anything happened to Jinyoung? Are the twins ok?” asked the man.

“The boys are fine, little rascals as always. The next of teeth isn’t growing yet so we are calm for a while.” answered Jaebum.

“So it is Jinyoung then, did you guys have a fight?” stated Jackson. “The song can wait, just tell me was wrong.” he said taking the headphones off Jaebum and putting on the table.

“We didn’t have a fight; Jinyoung has been flirtier these days. He had lost most of the weight he gained during pregnancy and he wears shorts now that is closer to summer, and those tight pants. “, said Jaebum covering his face with his hands. “He initiates make out sessions in the kitchen but it doesn’t get further because the babies always look for us. It’s driving me nuts.”

Jackson chuckled at him. “Ohh, I remember when me and Mark were like that. I had blue balls for weeks after Tiger was born. Thank god we had someone babysit them for the weekend to let go off the steam. Wait a minute, it was you guys the one who babysat them right?”

“Yeah, it was us, Jinyoung was glowing when he was holding Tiger.” smiled Jaebum as he put his hand away from his face.”Now he has the twins he is glowing all the time, he is beautiful.”

“You are so whipped hyung.” chuckled the man and Jaebum smiled not denying it. “Then fear no more, we will babysit those rascals for the weekend, so you can finally fuck.” said the man with a smile. “We own you after all.”

Jaebum slapped him in shoulder at his bluntness making the man yelp.

“Come on Jae-hyung, you want some alone time with Jinyoungie don’t you?” asked the man.

“That I want, but I also want to take him on a date, cuddle him and prove him that he still is my beautiful mate.” said the man with a smile.

“I wouldn’t even think that you are a romantic one hyung, well it is settled we will talk with Mark and help you carpe penis. But on the other weekend, we will be away to Jeju this one I haven’t told him then that’s a secret.” laughed the man earning another slap from Jaebum.

\-------------------------------------------------------//////////---------------------------------------------------

_“So, is it working Jinyoungie?”_

“Yes, it Mark-hyung, Jaebum seems at his limit.” whispered the man with the smile. The boys were napping in their bedroom and he didn’t want to wake them up.

 _“Ooohhh, what did you do to put him at his limit?”_ asked the man eagerly.

“Well since it’s summer coming I am wearing some shorts and when I have to go on a meeting at the company I wear some skin tight trousers. Then I peck him all the time and pull him for a make out in the kitchen. But Jin-Jae are looking for us so we always stop so we won’t get caught. I am driving him nuts.” said the man biting his lips. He also gave some blowjobs to his mate under the covers some nights, but it is his secret to keep.

“ _Wow, you really are evil Jinyoungie. If you want, we can babysit the rascals, Tiger and Lion love them and they seem to be less naughty when they are together.”_ said the man.

“I really don’t want you to babysit four rowdy children hyung, maybe my parents will take them so the boys see the sea. They have been asking for them” said the man.

 _“I really don’t mind though you are free to tell me. Are you planning anything today?”_ asked the man.

“Well I was planning of losing the pants and wear some shirts that I wore in the pregnancy and are too big for me now.” smirked Jinyoung thinking the predatory look Jaebum will be giving him.

Mark chuckled _“Good luck then, call me if you want me to keep them for a sleepover.”_

\--------------------------------------------------------/////////////--------------------------------------------------

Jaebum didn’t have anything other after finishing the song with Jackson so he was happy that he would be able to eat with his family at dinner. When he opened the door, he came across a sight that made him gulp audibly. Jinyoung was laying on the couch with a book on his hand. He wasn’t wearing any pants, just a large blue T-shirt, his creamy colored legs in full display. The boys were playing with their toys in front of him so Jaebum couldn’t jump at him, nestling himself between his mate’s thighs and kissing him senseless. The boys perked up and ran to him screaming “Dada!” as they approached him so he can lift them at the same time and smother them with kisses. The boys giggled at the pecks, with sparkling eyes.

“Did you have a good time with Papa? I hope you were good boys.” the boys nodded smiling, bearing their face on each side of their father’s neck.

Jinyoung lifted himself from the couch smiling and approached to give the Alpha a peck on the lips. The boys of course protested making the couple giggle.

“You came early, Bummie.” said the man.

“We didn’t have much work to do, so we left early.” said the man. “What’s for dinner?”

Jinyoung smiled at him as he took Jaehyung from him. The boy didn’t protest snuggling to him.

“Your favorite one ,soft tofu stew.” Jaebum smiled and Jinbum let a happy sound, making the couple laugh. “Well you are definitely Dada’s boy.” smile the Omega pinching the baby’s cheek.

“Ok now boys, let’s put the toys away and wash our hands.” said the Alpha. The boys nodded and went to put the toys in the boxes when the parents let go of them.

“I am going to go and set the table.” said Jinyoung and he could feel the other man’s stare to him as he turned away.

The boys seemed to enjoy it and they were eating silently. Jinyoung decided to tease the elder by rubbing the others calf with his foot under the table. When the other looked at him with fire in his eyes the omega gave him a sweet smile in return. Jaebum stood from the table, murmuring that he is finished and went to the bedroom. The Omega thought that he went too far and after putting the boys to watch a movie so they can be distracted he went to wash the dishes and clean the table. Mark also told him that he won’t be able to keep the kids as they are going on a trip to Jeju, a surprise from his mate and apologizing. Jinyoung told him that it was okay and to have some fun. Look like his mate won’t be talking to him that much today.

As he was wiping the table, remorseful that he went too far and made his Alpha angry he felt a pair of hands snaking around his waist and pulling him into a warm body. Jinyoung gasped at the contact as he felt as pair of lips trailing his neck. He could smell the others shampoo and natural scent that was more spicy, meaning that Jaebum was aroused. The Alpha bit the part of his neck that made him see stars, making Jinyoung let a small moan. He quickly covered his mouth.

“Bummie what are you doing? The boys…” he muttered.

“Are too occupied with the movie don’t worry. I really wanted to take on a date but it can wait.” said the man with a husky voice. “You played with fire Im Jinyoung, I have to punish you.”

The Omega shivered at the words. “What you have in mind Alpha?” he purred turning around so he can face the other. A pair of blazing red eyes greeted him, making him gulp. Jaebum gave him a deep kiss, savoring his lips. Jinyoung submitted to the kiss, his hands around the man’s neck and finally burring his fingers in the other’s hair. They were so soft to the touch. The Alpha groaned content, and squeezed his mate’s butt cheek with his hand, making the other moan in their lip lock. That moment the doorbell rang, making the couple pull away. Jaebum pulled away smirking at Jinyoung, savoring the other’s ruined expression. After taking a few breaths so that his eyes will return to his original color, he opened the door with a smile. Jinyoung’s parents smiled back at him and his mother in law gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Hello Jaebum-ah how are you?” said Mr Park smiling.

“I am fine.”

“Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?” said Jinyoung approaching them.

“Jaebum called us dear.” said the woman with a smile. The boys run that moment with smiles on their faces as they hugged their grandparents.

“Well boys, grandpa and grandma were thinking of taking you to the sea for a couple of days, what do you think?” said the Alpha with a smile.

“Are we going to see fishies?” asked Jinbum with sparkles in his eyes.

“Yes my boy, and you are going to stay with us.” said the woman “I am going to cook you some hotteok that you love.” the boys cheered. Jinyoung looked at his mate with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Do you wanna come with us?” asked the grandpa and the boys nodded hard that Jinyoung was afraid they are going to have a whipslash.

“I had already packed their stuff, if you would help me jang-in-eoleun? Boys come, we need to get you changed.” The twins didn’t protest at all, grabbing each of their dads hand and disappeared with their grandpa.

“You are a lucky man, Jinyoungie. Your Alpha called us asking if we could keep the boys for the weekend saying that he wants to spend some time with you alone and we of course didn’t say no because we love Jin-Jae.” said the woman smiling.

“He really did that?” said the man with a blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah, he did, so you better enjoy it.” said the woman winking at him making the Omega blush even more.

That moment Jaebum and Mr Park appeared with buffet bags on their hands and a box of toys. The boys were jumping up and down with excitement dressed.

“Okay, Jin-Jae say bye to Papa first and you can go.” said the Alpha with a smile.

Jinyoung bend his legs so the twins can hug him properly and said goodbye to them giving them kisses making the twins giggle. Then the boys ran to their grandparents holding their hands and left to the older couple’s car. Jaebum went with them so he can help carry the stuff and give them the car seats. Jinyoung went to finish cleaning the kitchen with a blush, excitement bubbling in his chest. Jaebum returned a few moments later.

“The twins left.” said the man hugging from behind like before. “What do you think about the surprise?” said the man leaving bites on the column of his neck.

“Thank you Jaebum, as much as I love the boys I wanted some alone time with you.” confessed the man turning around so he can face him. He could resist gave him a kiss as a thank you that grew heated quickly, with tongues involved. The Omega yelped in the kiss when Jaebum lift him to sit on the table.

“It reminds me when we first became a couple and we were late for the pack’s meeting.” said the man biting his ear. “I was thinking constantly of fucking you on the kitchen table. What do you say?”

“Yes Bummie, I am all yours.” breathed Jinyoung and they kissed again passionately. Jaebum pulled away so he can take of Jinyoung’s shirt and throw it mindlessly on the floor. He pushed Jinyoung so he can lay down on the wooden table. The Omega shivered at the contact of the cold wood and opened his thighs so his Alpha can nestle between them. Jaebum didn’t hesitate to mouth his collarbone and kiss lower. He licked each nipple, sucking and biting them making Jinyoung sob and thread his fingers into the others hair. Jaebum continued kissing lower and lower stopping above the band of the other’s boxers for a moment, only to hook his fingers in the band and pulled them off. Jinyoung lifted his waist so the other could take them off easily and throw them away.

The Omega’s head was shining with precome and Jaebum didn’t hesitate to suck the head with a groan making the other’s hips snap forward letting out a moan.

“Bummie…noo..I am going to come.” sobbed the Omega. “I want to come with you.” begged the man.

“You want to come while you Alpha fucks you senseless Jinyoungie?” growled the man when he let go of the others cock and dived to give him mate a kiss, said mate sighing as he was devoured by the older.

“Yes, please fuck me.” moaned Jinyoung after they pulled a few inches from each other. 

Jaebum fished out a bottle of lube from his sweatpants pocket and opened the cap, spilling some in his fingers. After they were well coated, Jaebum didn’t waste any time and started to prep him, putting one finger after the other in Jinyoung’s hole. The Omega sighed in pleasure and started to move his hips when the third finger was in.

“Come on Alpha, I am going to come if you continue.” he complained.

“Such an impatient one.” chuckled the other, pulling a condom from his packet. He took off his sweatpants and boxers at the same time and rolled the condom on his erect cock.

“Take off your shirt too,” whined the laying man “I will not be the only one naked.”

The Alpha chuckled taking of his shirt as well. Fingers were immediately caressing his chest and abs. After he lathered his cock with lube, he placed the head on the other’s entrance and didn’t hesitate entering in a swift move. Jinyoung let out a loud moan and Jaebum dipped to map the hickies on his mate’s neck with his tongue. The Omega pulled Jaebum’s head away from his neck to give him a deep kiss.

The wooden table creaked with their movements and Jaebum didn’t take time to find Jinyoung’s prostate and accelerate his thrusts hitting the spot with dead accuracy. Screams and groans echoed through the apartment along with slapping sounds of their hips. Jinyoung wrapped his heels around the others waist pulling his mate closer. The kiss was hot and wet and Jaebum startled growling in the others mouth as he was closer to the edge. Jinyoung was close too as his cock was leaking, cum pooling on his belly.

“I am going to cum.” sobbed the Omega stroking his cock.

“I am going to come as well, come for me baby boy.” said the man pinching the other’s nipples.

Spurts of come escaped from Jinyoung’s cock as he heard the nickname, letting out a scream. Jaebum smirked at him and came as well with a groan, and laying on the other man, burring his face in the other’s neck. Jinyoung caressed his mate’s wide shoulders as they cooled down and the Alpha gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“That was amazing.” muttered the man and Jinyoung could feel the smile against his skin.

“It was indeed.” giggled Jinyoung. “But I am feeling sticky all over and I feel too tired to get up.” he whined.

Jaebum stood up from the table, lifting his mate as well as he was wrapped like a koala to him and headed to the bathroom where not surprisingly the second round occurred.

Needless to say, the couple spent the weekend at home, fucking in every surface of the apartment, except of course the twins’ room, eating takeout, cuddling on the couch watching movies and sleeping. They also called the twins a couple of time, the boys babbling about how much fun they were having.

On Monday Jaebum went at work with a smile on his face and Jackson told him that he could see a sign in his forehead saying “I had a good fuck” earning a slap on the arm. The lead Alpha told him that he has the same one as well, and the man didn’t deny it. Jaebum was already eager to go home to be with his mate and see the twins that he missed so much. Maybe getting kinky under the covers with Jinyoung when the twins fell asleep, who knows?

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end!! Thank you guys for reading it, I may sometimes write another one as well, but I really don't know, I stan many groups so I want to write about them as well.
> 
> Until then, have a nice day and remember you are amazing. <3  
> PurpleMoonAboveUs.


End file.
